


The Scariest of Them All

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [23]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Gen, Jack-o'-lanterns, Pumpkin carving, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: The Oilers have a pumpkin carving contest.





	The Scariest of Them All

“What are you carving?” Nuge asked craning his neck to try and see over Connor’s shoulder.

“It’s not done yet,” Connor said not looking away from the pumpkin he was slicing into but turning it slightly out of Nuge’s sight, though he thought he saw a clawed foot.

“What about you Leon?” Nuge frowned. “Is that a pineapple?”

“Yep.”

“Shouldn’t you have chosen something a little…uh scarier?”

“Pineapples are plenty scary. Anyway, what did you choose?”

Nuge turned his pumpkin around for them to see the admittedly somewhat lopsided skull he had finished a few minutes before. “What about you Kailer?” he asked as the rookie set down his carving tools. “What chilling visage did you choose to immortalize in pumpkin flesh?”

“Not sure immortalize is the right word for something that’ll start to rot within the week,” Leon pointed out.

“Lucic,” Kailer said grinning and turning the pumpkin around. “All I can say is I’m glad I don’t have to play against him.”

“Hey it looks just like me!” Lucic said getting up to have a closer look at Kailer’s work. “Do you mind if I take a selfie with it?”

“I think we know who’s winning this contest,” Leon said with a laugh. “That is definitely the scariest jack o’ lantern of them all!”


End file.
